Cupid's revenge
by Kitty Cheshire 45
Summary: After Legacy Day Raven starts hanging out with Dexter. Dexter finally gets the nerve to ask her out and they become an official couple most of the students are happy for them all but yet one.
1. Proludge

**hI it's Kitty and this is my first fanfic so no hate Plz I own nothing**

The room was cold. It _was_ _pitch_ _black_ allI could see were a pair of green eyes...glowing! I felt the urge to run away but something was holding me back, chains. But what I didn't realize was it wasn't chains at all but love spell looking things pinning me to the floor they looked similar to..."Cupid" I mumbled under my breath. Those eyes belonged to Cupid but something was controlling her just like fear took over me. As she came closer to me the love spell chains turned Jade green and her eyes grew darker I felt the spells heat up my wrist and ankles. She came closer a little to close but I only saw her eyes and mouth my stomach sank as she grabbed me her hands were like snakes launching out at a mouse or in this case my arms. Cupid started shaking me "Raven Wake up" she said sweetly "What"

**Yay hoped u enjoyed Plz at least 1 review Plz I'll continue soon bye^.^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thanks for the review tehe this is in Ravens Pov **

I woke up with a start. The sun blinded me and the room was just as cold as the room in my dream. Then I came to relize that my roommate,Apple had open the blinds and took off the sheets. Apple was by the window humming a one reflection song to the birds.

"Morning Apple"

"Good Morning Sleepyhead"

Apple replied as she walked over to her vanity to add some touchups to her makeup. She was wearing a red sundress with a gold bow on the waist her hair up in a ponytail held with a red ribbon and her red and gold sandals.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep" she stated and spun around to face me"Everything alright"

I looked down at the floor I finally found courage to talk to her " I had this dream" I said as I sluggishly fell out of bed and picked out an outfit "that well I was in a room it was cold and dark" and you know the rest. After I told her the story she looked at with concern.

"Maybe you're jelous of something Cupid has"

Apple stated simply then picked up a basket

"Well I'm off to a picnic with Daring ttylxoxo" she blew a kiss and left 'Or maybe it's the other way around'I thought then forgot today was a weekend. I then changed real quick into some black leather boots a black leather skirt and jacket and a purple top. I thought that maybe me and Cupid could figure this dream out. Boy I was wrong

thanks for reading at least 2 review see u guys later


	3. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys I got 3 reviews so far and one fav so thanks I don't own EAH bye enjoy^.^**

(Cupids Pov)

I was in my closet. There was pictures of my former crush Dexter hung up all over the closet. "Dexy" I sighed and started daydream about...

"GET OUT OF THE FRIKEN CLOSET!"

Someone scheerced interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay okay" I quickly said and ran out.

it was Blondie that interrupted me " I CAN'T STAND YOU AND YOUR DEXTER CRAP ITS MY CLOSET TO YOU KNOW" she screamed

it was obvious she was grouchy cause of like no sleep.

She took a dress and ran off.

"That's acutally mine...never mind" I called after her.

I smikered to myself after I knew she was gone. I went back into the closet and moved aside a couple of dresses to reveal a portal. Yup this is the portal that brought me to EAH. The portal from Monster High. I knew those pathetic people couldn't help me _but_ assoon as I spoke "Dexy" wind and thunder were heard.

I climbed out of the closet.

The strom crashed in front of me and inside the wind was a pair of green eyes. I looked in them feeling something luring me in. I closed my eyes to cold hands grabbed me and pulled me into the wind I sceamed. Then after about 2 seconds in the wind I went crashing down on the cold hard floor.

I was still attempting to catch my breath.

"So what are the leftovers" I said to myself.

I looked everywhere to find nothing. Then I felt like I stepped on something.

"A choker?" I asked " I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT FOR A CRAPPY CHOKER" I screamed but decided it was cute.

I clipped it on and closed my eyes and opened them again , to reveal dark green eyes.

**thanks I'll need 3 reviews this time bye**


	4. Chapter 3

**hi guys here's the next chappie**

**Cupid:(appears) umm how did I **

**Kitty:How did u at least bring the others come on**

**Raven :Appers ok what now**

**Kitty:Disclaimer**

**Raven:Uhh we no own EAH **

**Cupid:Dexys mine**

**️Kitty:On with the story**

**(**Ravens Pov)

I walked down toward Cupids room. I started thinking about the dream not knowing where I was going until I bumped into something...or someone. I fell right on my butt shaking my head back to reality. I opened my eyes to see Dexter. He looked at me and helped me up. "You alright" he asked me and moved a strand of my hair away to show my face.

i looked terrible my eyes were sleepy and I just looked like a fairy fail. Dexter blushed a bit I sighed wishing he would confront me soon. I turned away

"Uhh I need to go"

I said and ran off. I closed my eyes feeling tears dwell up. I liked Dexter his eyes and his personality makes him stand out I had a crush on him since I met him. I sighed again and knocked on the door to Maddie's room. The door opened to reveal Maddie.

"Hey can we talk" I asked

"Of course" she said cheerfully.

So then I explained the dream to her and everything. About Dexter and just everything. She looked at me understand fully. "Then let's see Cupid" she said and skipped up towards Cupids room I chased after her giggling being with Maddie takes away my stress.

We opened the door a crack. We saw Cupid laughing at her desk writing something and pouring stuff. I was about to say something then she looked back her eyes glowing green just like...the dream.

**Raven:Wow**

**Cupid:No this isn't suppose to happen u see**

**Kitty:(Hits mute button) this time I need a follower to continue bye**


End file.
